My Tazzy Bro or Good Boy
by Taismo-89
Summary: AU collab with Soul Rider. What if Martin's suit had glitched instead of Chris's?


**What if...**

**It was Martin's suit that glitched? And Chris had to watch him?**

* * *

"T-Bone! Wait up!" Martin called for the little t-devil. He saw his new friend biting on another bone. Suddenly, a bigger t-devil snarled at him and T-Bone fled to Martin. The Kratt in blue picked him up.

"You okay, pal?" he asked the little marsupial. T-Bone took a sniff at Martin's suit and bit the button. Martin heard a crunch and gasped when he saw his pal's teeth in the button, making it spark.

"Hey! Does my Creature Power Suit smell like carcass?" Martin pulled T-Bone out and placed him back on the ground. "Hope it didn't cause something ser-" Suddenly his suit started to glitch.

* * *

Chris saw his brother about to eat dead meat, and pulled him by the tail. The two fell onto their backs. Martin's suit deactivated.

"Hey! What was that for?" the blond asked.

"You were about to eat dead meat, bro! I know you're hungry, but there must be a snack in your backpack."

"I would never eat rotten meat," Martin complained in disgust. Then, Chris saw his brother's power suit sparking.

"Hey... what happened to your suit?"

"T-Bone happened. Nothin' to worry-" Martin assured, but then his suit started glitching again.

"Whoa! You're becomin' a T-devil! Look!" Chris showed him a mirror. Martin growled at his reflex, but then realized it was him.

"Wow! There IS something wrong with my suit," Martin said. "Hmm... but gotta admit I do look good."

"Yeah, kinda," Chris said, ruffling his big brother's hair. Martin started tapping his feet on the ground, panting like a dog.

Chris chuckled. "Good boy. Guess this is gonna be fun... but better let Aviva know."

* * *

"Wait a minute." Chris picked up some dead meat. Martin felt his suit glitch. In a blue glow, he was all tazzied again. Chris then held the carcass away from him as Aviva gasped.

"Told ya. He's goin' all tazzy."

"Oh, boy..." Aviva said. "Well, try keeping an eye on him if the suit glitches again. I have someone to convince here. But I think you'll be fine."

Chris groaned, having to follow his tazzied brother as he followed T-Bone. "How am I supposed to tag the t-devils if I have to babysit a Tazzy Martin?"

Martin picked up one of the tags, and placed the tag on T-Bone's ear with his mouth. "There you go," he growled.

"Hmm... well, maybe it won't be a worry," Chris observed. "Good boy." He patted Martin on the head.

* * *

"Martin! You made me drop one!"

"Oops *growl*. I'll get it." Martin rushed to grab the tag. But then his suit glitched again and he came face to face with another t-devil. The two started snarling and growling at each other.

"Got it." Chris picked up the tag and placed it on the T-devil quickly. "Easy, boy... easy..." The Kratt in green liked treating his tazzy brother like a dog. It made him remember about Heidi.

* * *

"What's with this craving for uncooked deli?" Martin asked.

"Oh, boy... your T-devil side's knockin' on the door again," Chris said.

"My what? Come on, bro. I know I was behaving weird in my tazzy form but I'm in control now. Honest." T-Bone passed by. His suit glitched again.

"Or… maybe not..." Chris groaned, going after them. "Wait up, dude!"

* * *

"Only the young t-devils can climb trees, bro. Besides, you're not the climbing brother."

"Got it," Martin said after he glitched back.

* * *

"Hello? Koki? Calling for a certain Wild Kratt who should be watching us!" Chris called.

"Oops. Comin," Koki said.

* * *

"What's he doing here?" Martin wondered. "Gosh, my vision as a T-devil's good. It's only black-and-white, but I think it might be helpful in this case. Hang on," Martin said. He let his brother hop onto his back before he leaped and grabbed the edge.

"Zach's placing the T-devils in his weird new robots," Chris observed, and Martin gasped before growling in anger, and returning to the ground.

"Easy, boy... let's call the team." Chris ruffled Martin's hair. "Koki, Zach has them."

* * *

Martin rolled on Chris's lap, and the Kratt in green ruffled his fur.

"I admit it was fun having a tazzy bro, but we really have to deactivate him," Chris told Aviva. "Although he did help me tag them by being part of the T-devil pack… I'm getting tired of keeping him from eating dead meat or picking a fight with the other t-devils."

Chris ruffled his tazzy bro's hair, making Martin sit up when he saw Aviva coming with a screwdriver. "Hold on, guys. Guess I could be helpful in my new status. T-devils are really misunderstood," he growled.

"Hey! Watch it!

"What? I would never hurt anyone."

"Hey... Martin's right. We really did see that T-devils actually make a good part by eating dead meat. They're the best cleanup crew in nature." Chris patted his brother.

"Oh, yeah... Same as when I use old parts in my new inventions."

"Ex-" Chris fed Martin some meatballs, as he glitched back to normal. "-xactly."

"Good boy..." Chris said, as Aviva chuckled.

* * *

Martin growled at the robots imprisoning the endangered marsupials. "Is that Martin?" the boy asked Chris.

"Yeah... Tazzy Martin, to be exact. Long story," the brunette explained. "Go get him, boy." The Tazzy brother smirked and chuckled with a growl before jumping in front of Zach and growling. The inventor ran into his mansion screaming.

"Hey, kids... they're as scared of you as you are of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know, T-devils are scavengers... and they're endangered because people don't give them a chance and there's a disease in Tasmania that's making them sick. If you only give them a chance and help them out, you'll see how cool they are," Martin said with a growl.

The girl and boy smiled. "Hmm... guess you're right," the girl said.

* * *

Chris and the kids pulled on Martin's tail to make him stop from eating the rotten food, but eventually got fell over with him. They laughed as they hit the floor, and T-Bone got the moldy pizza.

"Silly boy," Chris said to his Tazzy bro before ruffling his hair again. Aviva came down with her screwdriver. Chris stepped aside so she could deactivate Martin's suit.

"Aww… I was liking that ruffling," Martin complained. His bro and friend chuckled at that.

* * *

"I have to say bro, you were a good t-devil," Chris commented his bro, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"And at least we took the opportunity to tag the T-devils left. Right, T-Bone?"

T-Bone growled at Martin, and he growled to him.

"Hey... I thought I deactivated him," Aviva said, slightly confused as she scratched her temple.

"Good boy..." Chris ruffled his brother, as he sat like a dog again. The team chuckled.


End file.
